pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrakion
/ |gen=Generation V |species=Cavern Pokémon |body=08 |type=Rock |type2=Fighting |metheight=1.6 m |imheight=6'03" |metweight=260.0 kg |imweight=573.2 lbs. |ability=Justified |color=Gray}} Terrakion (Japanese: テラキオン Terakion) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Terrakion is a member of the Fighting-type four-some, along with Virizion, Cobalion and Keldeo. Biology Physiology Terrakion is a bulky, bipedal ox-like Pokémon. Its body is mostly gray, with tan coloration on its face, underbelly, and legs. It has sharp orange eyes with small black pupils. It has two large sharply curving brown horns protruding from either side of its head, and a crest of spikes on its forehead. It has a powerfully-built, muscular body with thick legs. Its has tan boot-like formations encircling each foot, and deep brown hoof-like feet. It has a stubby pointed tail and orange features protruding from each shoulder. Special Abilities Terrakion is physically powerful enough to smash through a castle wall in one great charge. Behavior Terrakion does not trust humans, and once fought against them alongside Cobalion and Virizion to protect Pokémon. It is a strong, protective Pokémon. It usually seems to have a fierce grimace etched on its face. Evolution Terrakion does not evolve. Game data Statistics Pokédex Entries |border= |black=This Pokémon came to the defense of Pokémon that had lost their homes in a war among humans. |white=Its charge is strong enough to break through a giant castle wall in one blow. This Pokémon is spoken of in legends. |black 2=Spoken of in legend, this Pokémon used its phenomenal power to destroy a castle in its effort to protect Pokémon. |white 2=Spoken of in legend, this Pokémon used its phenomenal power to destroy a castle in its effort to protect Pokémon. |x=Its charge is strong enough to break through a giant castle wall in one blow. This Pokémon is spoken of in legends. |y=Spoken of in legend, this Pokémon used its phenomenal power to destroy a castle in its effort to protect Pokémon.}} Locations |border = |blackwhite = Victory Road (Trial Chamber) |bwrarity = One |black2white2 = Route 22 |b2w2rarity = One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Learnset TM and HM Tutoring Sprites |border= |bwspr = Terrakion BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Terrakion BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =TerrakionBackBW.gif |Vbacks =TerrakionBackShinyBW.gif |xyspr = Terrakion_XY.gif |xysprs=TerrakionShinyXY.gif |VIback=TerrakionBackXY.gif |VIbacks=TerrakionBackShinyXY.gif }} Appearances Anime *Terrakion (MS015) Manga Other Trivia *Terrakion is the only legendary musketeer to have a unique type combination: Cobalion has the same combination as Lucario, Virizion has the same combination as Breloom and Chesnaught, and Keldeo has the same combination as Poliwrath. *Terrakion is one of the two legendary Pokémon that is found in Victory Road in the generation it was introduced, the other Pokémon being Moltres. Origin Terrakion is likely based on an ox; it also very slightly resembles a bulldog in body shape. It is possibly inspired by the character Porthos from the novel The Three Musketeers, being the most physically powerful member of the trio. Etymology The first part of this Pokémon's name is a reference to the word Terra, meaning Earth, referencing the fact that it is a -type Pokémon, as well as the Pokémon's color; Terracotta, a shade of brown. Names in other languages Gallery 639Terrakion_BW_anime.png 639Terrakion_Dream.png Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon